nuevo espia
by juri nonaka
Summary: surgen problemas y mandan a bang a investigar como espia pero al explicarle la mision emite un comentario que no tomado de buena manera por irvine


Todo era totalmente normal en la base de la fuerza guardian, todo esos típicos procedimientos de rutina que a irvine y bang llegaban a cansar de siempre lo mismo, la acción ya había disminuido desde la vez que el lighting saiz había cambiado de color gracias a bang. Además irvine no tenia tiempo de estar con bang ya que él, como buen conductor que es, había empezado a hacer clases a los novatos de que entraban a la institución y ellos tenían unos días libres de todos los meses pero bang cansado de levantarse temprano y tratar de conservar la paciencia con sus cadetes dedicaba ese tiempo pa dormir y flojear. En el aire a pesar de la normalidad daba la intuición o la acorazonada de que habría un pequeño cambio, bang estaba en la mitad de su clase cuando lo llamaron por altavoz, aunque no fue a él solamente si no a los demás miembros que lograron derrotar al deathsaurer.

¿que sucederá ahora?-pensativo -¿ habré cometido algún error?- mientras camina por los pasillos y se encuentra con irvine

hola- lo abrasa pero bang lo rechaza

te dije que aca solamente somos, como... "conocidos" y en los días que tengamos libre, te permitiré todo- se ríe

si ya veo, los pocos días que tenemos tu solamente te dedicas a dormir y nada mas, con suerte te das cuenta cuando me acuesto al lado tuyo.

¿Cómo eres? Estar con esos cadetes si es estresante pero prometo que en los días que vienen te recompensare- le da un beso en la mejilla

te cobrare la palabra- le besa en la boca

sonrojado- ¡qué te dije!

Irvine asiendose el desentendido sigue caminando mientras bang le habla para que le responda algo pero luego se calma ya que estaban en la sala de reuniones. Entrando ambos, que eran los únicos que faltaban comienza la reunión

ahora comenzaremos- dice el coronel harman

si eso, expliquenos para que nos junto aca- dice impaciente thomas

bueno últimamente nos ha llegado información de que algunos pueblos han sido saqueados por...

si es unos bandidos no nos compete eso.

si me dejan terminar. Bueno como decía saqueada por unos zoids, claro que lo especial es que atacan de noche y las personas que han sobrevivido y logrado superarse del shock, dicen que no son zoids conocidos y tiene una apariencia extraña.

¿extraña? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunta extrañado bang

no sabría decirtelo, ni los mismos pueblerinos saben explicarlo.

ya y entonces ¿qué pretendes? ¿Que cuidemos todos los pueblos que están cerca del ultimo?

no pero todavía falta- comienza a enojarse porque siempre lo interrumpen- hemos investigado un poco y creemos que la base de estos bandidos esta en un punto medio- muestra un mapa- y una persona dice haber visto a una persona bajarse de uno de estos zoids y que posiblemente sea el líder.

En la pantalla donde se encontraba el mapa cambia de color y aparese la imagen de dicha persona.

bueno esa persona es, según las características que nos dio esa persona es un científico que hace un tiempo experimento con los zoids o mas bien con los core, según él podía hacer fusión de cores y revertir esta etapa pero en sus fallidos experimentos destruyo muchos zoids correspondientes a la república y al imperio, si que fue detenido.

"al igual que esa vez que hiltz trato lo mismo"- piensa irvine recordando esa misión

que... lindo- dice bang sin pensarlo

¿ah?-irvine lo mira algo enfadado

bueno se llama takao y capas en si no sea muy peligroso pero recordemos que tiene una banda y tu bang iras a esta misión, iras de espía, recolectaras pruebas y luego cuando estes seguro entraremos como apoyo, ¿entendido?

si

¿el solo? Quiero ir con él- dice irvine algo imponente

no irvine, solamente bang ira a esta misión

Todos comenzaron a dejar la sala y retomando sus respectivos lugares menos bang que tenia que prepararse para la misión, irvine todavía algo molesto comienza a caminar por las instalaciones, terminando su recorrido en el cuarto de ejercicios, hay se dirige directamente al saco de arena comienza a pegarle con gran fuerza.

"¡maldición! nunca pensé que bang seria así, ¡cambiarme por otro tipo!"- mientras le da golpe tras golpe al saco- creo que necesito hablar con él.

Todos los que se encontraban con irvine, en su mayoría cadetes, solo miraban asustado que este le pegaba al saco con mucha rabia, así irvine paso un buen rato mientras tanto bang seguía con sus preparativos, de hecho estaba algo emocionado ya que nunca había sido espía, y tenia el desorden gigante en su dormitorio.

bueno haber ya encontré la ropa que llevare- mirando a la cama- pero como la ago con el pelo y esta marca!- mientras se mira al espejo y se toca- y irvine ¿tendrá algo que me preste? ... bueno no creo que se enoje si le saco algo

Bang sin pensarlo parte con la ropa en la mano hacia el dormitorio de irvine, que ya estaba algo desordenado, se dispone a desordenarlo aun más, buscando cajos tras cajón no encuentra muchas cosas pero al termina encuentra unos googles y una boina y una peluca negra, algo larga. Sin pensarlo mas comienza a desvestirse pero en eso siente alguien que lo abrasa por atrás.

¡¿¡¿¡¿SANSAKIGUS!

Reaccionando rápidamente, bang da un fuerte golpe hacia su agresor haciendo que este lo suelte.

¡¿¡¿IRVINE!- sonrojado por la pena- disculpa no fue mi intención

si no quieres que te abrase por lo menos en mi pieza dime que quieres terminar

¿como? No si no es eso, me asustaste

bueno si tu lo dices, ¿que haces aca?

... jejej-avergonzado- es que buscaba algo con que pasar mas disimulado y después que busque en mi pieza vine para aca y como no estabas pensé que no te molestaría.

creo que al igual que tu tengo y necesito privacidad lo mínimo fue haberme esperado para ayudarte

bueno perdón pero no te desquites porque no te tomo la debida atención que te mereces

bueno me alegro que toques ese tema

¿ah? ¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo?- le dice algo temeroso

me di cuenta que mientras nos mostraban la foto del científico tu dijiste un comentario que no me gusto mucho

¿cual? ¿Que siempre interrumpía a harman?-se ríe para pasar un poco el nerviosismo

no. dijiste "que lindo" y no me gusto mucho eso

perdón, pensé que no lo habías escuchado

bueno si lo hice, algo que decir?

... no de verdad no pienses cosas que no son porque ..

¿como quieres que no lo haga? Si te comportar muy arisco conmigo

pero...pero es que, comprendeme un poco tu no estas con los cadetes si que no pasas tanto rato ...

me estas diciendo ¿que soy menos que tu?

... vez irvine, ya estas enojado. cambias todo que digo

sera mejor que hablemos después, si quieres llevate lo que quieras

bang solamente tomando las dos cosa que le intereso deja la pieza algo triste porque por un siempre mal entendido irvine se enojo, y no volvería a verlo dentro de un tiempo. bang una vez en su pieza comienza a vestirse y una vez terminado se mira al espejo.

si creo que con esto despisto bastante bien

bang dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra harman nuevamente cita a una reunión para explicar las ultimas cosas.

bueno bang como ven ya esta listo y como necesitamos pruebas iras con este micrófono- se lo entrega- y irvine estará escuchando todo, si es que ocurre algún problema no dudes en que llegaremos.

ya veo gracias- algo serio

y ¿como harás que bang se infiltre?- pregunta irvine

según los patrones de ataque, es muy posible que ataquen el pueblo mañana en la noche si que tienes toda esta noche y mañana para llegar alla.

ok

harman comienza darle las instrucciones al resto de los miembros, bang decide ir a buscar a irvine a la pieza pero al no encontrarlo se acuesta en el cama quedandose dormido. irvine se encontraba bastante enojado por lo que había sucedido en la mañana y no se encontraba con ánimos de estar aguantando a bang con sus escusas, que para el, no tenían sentido. todos ya estaban listo esperando la partida de bang que todavía no aparecía y luego de un rato de esperar comienzan a buscarlo, irvine que no tenia ganas decide irse a acostar y se encuentra a bang durmiendo

ya! levantate todos te esperan afuera

¿ah? Lo siento me quede dormido- se pasa las manos por la cara- es que necesito hablar contigo

¿de?

no te hagas, quiero que sepas que ...

¿que me cambiaras por el 1̊ tipo que se te aparezca al frente?

¡no! ¡maldición! cuando andas así, no hay quien te aguante

bueno si eso era todo, anda con el resto que te espera

yo no necesito al resto... te necesito a ti

bang deja la habitación algo triste por dejar el conflicto abierto y comienza a caminar hacia el hangar donde se encuentran todos al igual que seeg que todo ese día había estado jugando con las pocas mariposas que lograba ver en la base.

bueno te deseamos la mejor de las suertes en este misión y sabemos que lo lograras

gracias a todos y espero que resulte bien

bang recibiendo las ultimas ordenes comienza a subirse a un peteras pero retrocede y van donde se encuentra seeg y le dije algo que solamente seeg pudo escuchar, una vez listo retoma la subida mientras con su mirada empieza a buscar a su amor pro su búsqueda resulta en vano. instalado en el zoids comienza a volar

espero que seeg cuide a irvine

muy lentamente el zoids comienza a desaparecer en la profundidad del cielo rojizo mientras el equipo retomaba sus lugares, de un pilar del hangar salia irvine que luego de ver como el zoids se pierde se une al resto, tomando sus respectivos puestos.


End file.
